


Lonely Island

by ellisinprogress1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisinprogress1/pseuds/ellisinprogress1
Summary: Basically Cosima (kinda) comforting Rachel. Also they're just friends.
Relationships: Rachel Duncan & Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 9





	Lonely Island

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel is my most favorite, and I'm very sad she never got a good relationship with any of the other clones, and was never part of Clone club. So here is a slightly happy ending for Rachel that i love so much.

Cosima coughed dryly as she pulled herself up to sitting in bed. It took her a moment to notice where this unfamiliar room was and what she was doing here. Her mind cleared itself, she felt a little more comfortable knowing that she was not as lost as she thought she was. She noticed that, since being ill, her mind seemed to work a little slower. She took longer to do simple calculations and didn't make the same connections she would have made a few months ago. She tried not to worry, and found comfort in knowing that she was at least able to do these things, even at a slower pace. Sitting there in bed, her thoughts wandered, landing on the fuzzy image of Jennifer's video diary. She remembered how she could see herself in those sad, empty eyes. Cosima had always thought her eyes where the best part of her face, they were full of light and life. Now she was able to recognize herself in a dead girls eyes. They shared the same face but she hoped they wouldn't share the same fate.

Another dry cough reminded her of the reason she was awake and sitting up in the first place. She hauled herself up out of bed, allowed herself to rest for a moment on her tank in order to get her breath back.  
She made her way to the hallway, heading to the bathroom at the end of it . She stopped when she got to the door. What sounded like crying was coming from somewhere. Her mind when first to Charlotte. 

Shuffling over to Charlotte's room she gently pushed the door open with the hand that wasn't gripping the handle of the tank. She peered her head in, expecting to see a little shaking silhouette of the young girl. And she would slowly, carefully make her way over to talk to her, help her go back to sleep. She remembered doing this with her cousin when she was young. It had been awkward for her, comforting people had never come naturally, she was never very maternal, but it made her feel like she had something to do in the world. 

She didn't do that however. Charlotte was sleeping peacefully and the room was quiet, Cosima slowly stepped back out into the hall. Pulling the door shut behind her, she pieced it all together. The source of the crying was Rachel's room.  
Cosima was taken aback by this realization. Logically she knew that Rachel had to have cried before. But Cosima had never thought about it as an option. Perhaps she didn't see Rachel as human, and rather just as science.

Cosima was sitting in the bathroom a while later (it had taken quite a long time to wheeze her way to the end of the hallway). She was gently perched on the side of the bath, a glass of water in her hand. She hadn't realized how long she had been staring into the slight reflection she could see in the cup until she noticed that the tiles underneath her feet were warm.  
She downed the rest of the glass and left the bathroom, turning the light off as she left.  
She paused outside Rachel's door, she could still hear the gentle sniveling from inside the room. It had been at least half an hour from when Cosima had walked past. Despite everything she wanted to do, she pushed the door open and walked through.

"Rachel?" Cosima's voice was gentle and croaky. Rachel didn't turn around from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She kept her back turned, but tensed up.  
Cosima could tell that she wasn't welcome: Rachel was vulnerable and wounded.  
Cosima slowly shuffled over to sit next to Rachel, she left enough room between to try and make them both feel comfortable. The oxygen tank was propped up beside her, not getting in-between the two of them.

Rachel's head was held high, sticking her chin out. This was something Cosima had always noted about her. No matter what was being said against her, Rachel kept her head up. She got hurt publicly, but she cried alone. She never let anyone see her with her walls down. The second Cosima had walked into the room, Rachel had steeled. She had held her chin up. 

Neither clone said anything, but Cosima moved closer, so that their shoulders were touching, Rachel crossed her legs away from Cosima but didn't move from where she was sitting. They sat like that for a moment: Cosima ready to try and help, and Rachel, chin up, not giving anything away. The sound of the oxygen hissing filled Cosima's eyes with tears. That sound reminded her that she was broken.  
She spoke to stop that feeling. "I'm not going to tell anyone?" She offered  
Rachel didn't speak, but lay her head on Cosima's neighboring shoulder. She let her tears fall, they dripped down her chin and onto her hands. She still didn't say anything but was silently grateful that, for the first time in her life, she didn't have to cry alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. This is my first post so I have a lot to improve on.


End file.
